Time of love
by sora no kiss
Summary: El nunca la olvido a pesar del tiempo, y de ella siempre amo...SASOXSAKU


Era una tarde de verano la primera vez que la vi a ella, venia de una misión ese día, me detuve aun puesto de dulces que se encontraba a la entrada del camino hacia al bosque. Estaba descansando mientras observaba un grupo de niños comunes y corriente, quien se dice los próximos ninjas de Konoha, revisaba un pergamino cuando perdí la concentración cuando dirigí la mirada hacia el grupo de niños que tenían una burla contra alguien, fue cuando fije la mirada hacia a una pequeña niña entre el grupo. Tenía un peculiar color de ojos, verdes como las piedras preciosas, pero lo que más le impresiono fue el color de cabello…rosa como las flores de cerezo. Observaba como los niños se burlaban de su aspecto, como si fuera diferente de los demás, aparte porque había dicho en voz alta que le gustaba un chico llamado, Sasuke. Aturdida y triste de la vergüenza huyo del lugar con unas lagrimas en los ojos, preferí irme a retomar mi camino, no podía quedarme al ser un criminal aun cuando la gente desconocía un poco de mis ropas y el sombrero que ocultaba mi insignia. Me adentre al bosque a continuar mi camino cuando me encontré de nuevo aquella niña de pelo rosado, tenia herida en las manos incluso los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, estabas sentada en un árbol y la luz de la atardecer iluminaba el ultimo rastro de emoción en tu rostro. Me incline y te asustaste por mi repentino movimiento, saque un pañuelo y te lo di, me aleje pero tu voz me detuvo cuando escuche la primera palabra de ti.

Gracias… – diciendo con una sonrisa

Puedes quedártelo – mientras me despido

¿Quien eres?

Un sujeto muy misterioso para ti

¿Volverás?

Nos veremos…

Sabia que no iba ser la última vez que la vería en ese momento debía tener ella una edad de 10 años. La segunda vez que la vi fue cuando ella estaba involucrada en una misión de ir a rescatar el quien seria el próximo al mando en la aldea de la arena, mientras que yo capturaba a mi próxima marioneta. Y la vi a ella luchar y proteger a una chica que era un poco menor en su edad, al parecer la joven había cambiado, ya no era una niña pequeña su pelo estaba muy corto y llevaba su banda en la cabeza donde demostraba que era un genin aparte se había desarrollado su cuerpo un poco. Incluso seguía siendo hermosa y con la misma inocencia de siempre, a la hora de regresar la encontró en el camino y cruzaron miradas en el bosque. La chica por un momento se tiñó sus mejillas de un sonrojo cuando lo observo al joven pero se rompió el contacto cuando interrumpió su compañero de cabello rubio y ojos azules quien se llamaba Naruto. Yo solo me marche diciéndote esa vez un "nos vemos" al igual que tu me respondías lo mismo como hace unos años atrás.

Ahora lamentablemente el destino nos reunió nuevamente pero en una batalla a muerte, nuestras misiones se cruzaron y terminamos descubriéndonos uno al otro. Los sentimientos que sentía por ti los deje aun lado para poder luchar contra ti y mi abuela quien apoyaba a los enemigos de Konoha, por la muerte de mis padres. Me mostraste tu fuerza y yo te ofrecí convertirte en mi marioneta pase lo que pase incluso si llegara a matarte, cuando por fin pensé que había acabado contigo y mi abuela, cambiaron los papeles y ahora era yo quien caía derrotado ante ti. Te descuidaste un momento cuando ibas ayudarla, aproveche para atacar pero te auto pusiste en mi ataque y recibiste la empuñadura de la espada envenenada, caíste y fue un momento de debilidad que tuve. El verte vulnerable y frágil en el suelo, tu rostro con la expresión de dolor y ese color rojo que manchaba tu blanquecina piel, era como destruir la vida de algo hermoso. Mi abuela aprovecho para acabar conmigo, por un momento sentí tristeza pero vi que ella te salvo la vida a pesar de haberte dado el antídoto del veneno. Furiosa me golpeaste pero te diste cuenta que no puedo sentir tus manos, desde hace mucho tiempo de conocerte, antes de irte me miraste con esos ojos que reflejaban tristeza y me dijiste algo cuando pensabas que había muerto.

Lo lamento Sasori…gracias – besaste mi frente antes de que mi abuela se diera cuenta de esa acción tuya y tímida

Pasaron 3 meses desde nuestra batalla, e incluso ya no estado en la organización. Ellos pensaron que he muerto, ahora me camuflaje pasando de desapercibido entre la gente de la aldea de la arena, pero todavía sigo siendo un asesino y un criminal a pesar de todo. Mi escondite apartado del lugar donde guardo mis creaciones y obras maestras. En ningún momento deje de pensar en aquella chica de pelo rosado, cuando pensé no volvería a verte te encontrabas ahí caminando entre la gente, esa tarde te dirigías salida de la aldea. Yo no pude evitarlo y te atrape, cayendo entre mis brazos desmayándote, cuando te secuestre.

Te he atado las manos y vendado los ojos, mientras despiertas de tu sueño. Te asustas pero conservas la calma, me acerco hacia a ti y reconoces mi voz cuando te llamo por tu nombre.

Sakura has despertado – con una sonrisa en los labios

Akasuna no Sasori…pero como – tratando de zafarse

Me has reconocido…ha pesar del tiempo – mientras tocaba su rostro suave – tu aroma a cerezo blanco aun sigue – besando su mejilla

Suéltame…

No… -abrazándola por detrás de la silla – lo encontraste…

Sí – diciendo con voz apagada – pero a cambiado…tu sabias

No

Desátame…- sabia que había puesto un jutsu que suprimía sus energías – eres tu enserio…

Tienes miedo – tocando sus labios con sus dedos pero nota que Sakura hace un pequeño impulso pensando que la estaba besando

Sasori…suéltame por favor – sonrojándose un poco cuando sintió su mano bajar de su rostro hasta su cuello

Acaso te sientes indefensa a pesar de estar sellado tu chakra – bajando el cierre de su blusa revelando su top de malla que cubría su pecho, no era ni muy grande ni tan chico sino de la medida que era para él perfecta. Fue besando desde su clavícula hasta romper con una kunai el top que cubria sus senos, que fue acariciando, besándolos y lambiéndolos.

Sa..so no por favor, para…- entrecortada por el placer

El pelirrojo continúo con su labor dejando marcas en cada área de su pecho, dirigiéndose a darle un beso pequeño, solo para verla pedir por más quería escucharla rogar su nombre y pedir contacto. Su mano fue bajando a su falda para después deshacer sus pantalones cortos, colocando una mano en su entrepierna para frotar contra la tela de su ropa interior. Sakura gemía y jadeaba a la vez que derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas debajo de la venda, introdujo su mano dentro de la braga estimulando su clítoris y robándole sonidos de placer a la peli rosa.

Desátame por favor…Sasori – mientras rogaba pero sabia que no lo haría – dame tu mano…por favor

En cambio sasori no hizo caso y fue quitándole sus bragas para después abrir sus piernas, acercarse a besar los labios vaginales y lambiendo su entrada. Sakura solo grito de placer al sentir las caricias que daba en su intimidad de mujer, Sasori introdujo su lengua y fue estimulando el contacto cuando empezó a ver que movía sus caderas voluntariamente introdujo dos dedos a su entrada, Sakura trato de a callar sus gritos de placer pero era inútil. Hasta llego al punto del orgasmo y se vino, Sasori tomo sus dedos y labio su esencia se acerco a ella susurrándole en el oído "eres dulce y delicada" haciendo sonrojar a la peli rosa.

Sasori…

Corto la tela que tenia amarrada las muñecas y te desato la venda de los ojos que reflejaban un verde esmeralda brilloso y una mirada de inocencia y miedo. La cargo en estilo nupcial llevándola a la cama, me he desecho de mis ropas y te has sonrojado al verme, noto que desvías tu mirada y tratas de cubrirte. Tomo tu rostro con mis manos y te beso en los labios, ves en mis ojos color grises mi mirada de lujuria y de pronto te das cuenta que has caído en el juego cuando me correspondiste el beso con desesperación. Caemos en el juego de la seducción y empezado a dejarte marcas alrededor del cuello y en tu pecho, tu piel blanca y cremosa pronto tendrá marcas rojizas, dejo caer mi peso y tú sueltas un gemido de placer, empiezo a frotar nuestros sexos solo para dejarte con el deseo. De pronto tomas mi erección empiezas a estimularlo de modo que me dejo llevar por el placer y la lujuria cuando siento tu lengua recorrer mi pene y al ser introducido en tú boca. Yo me limito a tomar tu pelo y pedir que continúes pero después me di cuenta que pronto me vendría y no quería ensuciarte con mi semen, ya que apenas eres inexperta. Beso tus labios en un suave beso profundo, y me acerco a tu entrada veo que estas nerviosa y asustada, acaricio tu mejilla mientras te doy besos.

Sasori…tu mano…dame tu mano – mientras me miraba con timidez

Dolerá un poco…-sujetando su mano

Sí…estaré bien – dándole un sonrisa

Fui introduciendo mi miembro en tu entrada lentamente, noto que sale sangre por tu entrepierna y lanzas un grito de dolor, espero a que te costumbres a mi al saber que he tomado tu preciada virginidad, empiezo a moverme cuando empezaste a pedir más contacto para amortiguar el dolor, de pronto se vio la necesidad nuestros cuerpos de pedir más placer y hago rápido mis movimientos e embestidas, sueltas gemidos y gritos de placer al igual que empiezo a besar tus labios, llegando casi al momento del climax me vengo en tu interior jadeando de agotamiento. Nos recostamos en la cama y te colocas encima de mi pecho, mientras que tú respiración se normaliza con la mía. Beso tu frente y abrazo acercándote a mí sin soltarte, enterrando mi rostro en tu pelo color rosado y tu aroma a cerezo blanco.

Te amo Sakura

Me gustas sasori…te quiero

El sueño nos gana y te quedas profundamente dormida y concilio el sueño después de observarte descansar. Sabiendo que ahora me perteneces y te protegeré de ahora en adelante.


End file.
